It is common for electronic devices to provide a user interface (e.g. a graphical user interface). A user interface may enable a user to interact with an electronic device, for example, to open applications using application icons, enter commands, to select menu items from a menu, or to enter characters using a virtual keypad. The user may interact with the user interface directly (e.g. by using a stylus, such as a finger, on a touch screen) or indirectly (e.g. using a mouse to control a cursor).
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.